


Bright Lights

by blinding



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Thor (2011), Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinding/pseuds/blinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pair had been flirting for months, circling closer and closer to each other, yet neither ever dared to push it beyond a playful punch on the shoulder, a hand slid down an arm in conversation, or the seemingly never ending stolen glances. But tonight was the breaking point. At the Thor wrap party, Tom and Jaimie find themselves alone in a photobooth with their repressed sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/8195.html?thread=15896067#t15896067) on norsekink. I blame this on those pics of Tom and Hayley Atwell in a photobooth from the Empire Awards and also on Tom and Jaimie's undeniable chemistry in their stupid interviews.

Jaimie pushed through the double doors, taking a deep breath to steel her nerves. The wrap party for the cast and crew of Thor was just about to get into full swing, the studio had rented out the ballroom in one of the nicer hotels Albuquerque had to offer. Music was playing and some people were dancing, though most were drinking and talking at tables scattered around the room. Her eyes took in all the faces, sweeping across the wide room to the bar located on the far side. That’s where she spotted him, his tall, thin frame instantly recognizable to her.

  
Jaimie wore a black dress with a scooped neckline that gracefully showed off the tops of her shoulders and beautifully displayed her collarbone. She felt slightly restricted in the short, tight dress, her usual long strides somewhat shortened against the material, but Kat had assured her that she was a “total knockout” when she’d stopped by Jaimie's room with some pre-party tequila. She sauntered up behind him, where he stood at the bar dressed in dark jeans and a button down blue shirt that hugged his lean frame nicely. His back was turned to her, attempting to capture the attention of the bartender.  
  
“What’s a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?” she demanded from his back.  
  
The corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile at the sound of her voice, turning his head slightly towards her. Upon seeing her muscular body showcased in the tight dress, his head whipped around to fully take her in. His eyes scanned her tall frame quickly, any witty reply he was thinking about making died on his tongue.  
  
“I uh, you look gr-..it would be-, let me get you a drink.”  
  
Normally she would have blushed and stammered, but she had already had a few shots of liquid courage in her hotel room (probably one too many, thanks to Kat) as she prepared for the evening and instead she found herself smiling confidently back at him, secretly pleased with his reaction. But she only allowed herself a small moment of happiness before reigning her hopefulness back into check.  
  
The pair had been flirting for months, circling closer and closer to each other, yet neither ever dared to push it beyond a playful punch on the shoulder, a hand slid down an arm in conversation, or the seemingly never ending stolen glances. But tonight was the breaking point, Jaimie could feel it. Either they’d leave New Mexico as the “friends” they kept trying to convince themselves they were or they’d finally act upon the sexual tension that had boiled under the surface from day one.  
  
“They have a fucking _photobooth_! Oh my god, you guys gotta try it!” Kat screeched, plopping down on a barstool and showing off the rectangular sheet that held four pictures of her and Natalie crammed together in the booth, making silly faces and obscene gestures. Jaimie snorted at the picture held up in her face and Tom appeared to be studying it quite carefully.  
  
“Well, c’mon then,” Tom instructed, seemingly regaining his composure, abandoning his task of ordering drinks. He seized Jaimie’s hand and pulled her across the the room towards the booth. Jaimie barely had time to get her feet under her and stumbled along behind him, casting a quick glance back over her shoulder towards the bar. Kat had a smug smile on her face as she watched them cross the room.  
  
When they reached the booth, Tom released her hand to throw back the curtain and jump inside with a childlike grin lighting up his features. Jaimie hesitated outside of the booth, adjusting her dress slightly and absentmindedly running a hand over her straight, dark hair, her quickened heart rate causing her fingers to flutter slightly.  
  
“How do we start it?” she asked.  
  
“I already pressed something and this little light is flashing. Get it here!”

Jaimie stepped in to the booth, turning to pull the curtain closed. _Pull it together, Jaimie_ , she thought to herself, taking a deep breath before turning to face him again. She found her heeled feet standing in between Tom’s open legs.  
  
 _Why on earth does he always have to sit like this?_ she thought, blushing slightly. She hesitated, not knowing where to put herself given that Tom’s splayed legs were taking up nearly the entire bench. Jaimie shook her head slightly and looked back over her shoulder at the small blinking light under the camera lens embedded into the wall.  
  
 _three_  
 _two_  
 _one_  
 _FLASH_  
  
The camera went off with a bright light filling the tiny booth.  
  
“Oh great. That one’s just gonna be a shot of my ass,” Jaimie said indignantly.  
  
Tom shrugged his shoulders. “Well, it _is_ a great ass,” he laughed playfully.  
  
Jaimie glared at him, slapping his chest lightly. “Could you close your legs and make some room for this ass, please? You’re taking up the whole damn bench.”  
  
  
Tom chuckled again but quickly slid over, making room for Jaimie to sit to his right on the short bench.  
  
“Shall we play it cool or go for a Kat-face?”  
  
“The more ridiculous the better,” Jaimie decided as the countdown light began to blink again.  
  
 _nine, eight, seven_  
  
His face broke into a wide grin before he rearranged his features into mock intensity, his face a cartoonish version of an evil villain. “Mwuahaha!” he laughed theatrically, worthy of a mustache to twirl.  
  
 _six, five, four_  
  
Jaimie couldn’t help but giggle as she molded her own face into an inhuman disfiguration, using her fingers to yank at her cheeks, sticking out her tongue and crossing her eyes.  
  
 _three, two, one FLASH_  
  
“My hip is digging in to the side of the booth, we’re gonna have to readjust” Jaimie whined, squirming her hips away from the metal that was jabbing at her as the first blink went off, counting down to their third picture  
  
 _nine, eight_  
  
“So bossy,” he mock-huffed under his breath. Tom considered their position for a moment before reaching out to her, his large hands pulling her towards him.  
  
 _seven, six_  
  
His hands wrapped around her waist, Jaimie found herself plopping down on his left thigh, her legs draped across his lap. She barely suppressed a surprised screech at being man-handled like that without some sort of warning.  
  
 _five, four, three_  
  
“Woah, buddy! What are you doing?”  
  
“Capturing myself a damsel in distress, of course. Mwuahaha!” he laughed again.  
  
She felt Tom’s hands on her sides, tickling her slightly and she wiggled in his grasp, her hair falling in her face as she burst into her husky laughter, causing a shiver to run down Tom’s spine.  
  
 _two, one, FLASH_

Jaimie caught her breath and suppressed her laughter. “Last one, be serious this time.” She flipped her hair around and leaned back slightly, putting the side of her face near Tom’s.  
  
 _ten_  
  
“I can't see a blessed thing, your hair is attempting to swallow me whole,”  
  
 _nine_  
  
Tom reached out slowly to brush her dark cascade of hair back from her face.  
  
 _eight_  
  
Jaimie froze, feeling an air of seriousness sweep the booth. Things suddenly seemed to be moving in slow motion; Jaimie could have sworn that she could feel every individual raven hair sweep across the skin of her neck and shoulders. A shiver ran down her spine when Tom's fingers brushed lightly against her neck, her heart fluttering wildly against her chest.  
  
 _seven_  
  
“You are so lovely,” he whispered into her ear, his velvet voice like a caress.  
  
 _six_  
  
Jaimie remained stock-still, her breath catching. Tom's eyes took in the pale expanse of her exposed shoulder and neck, the sharp line of her jaw. He let her hair fall down her back, the smell of her sweet perfume drawing him closer.  
  
 _five_  
four  
  
He could resist it no longer and leaned in to gently press his lips against the side of her throat. Jaimie's heart stopped completely at the intimate contact. It felt as though the air had suddenly been sucked out of the tiny booth.  
  
 _three_  
  
“Jaimie,” his low voice pleaded, as he slowly pulled away.  
  
 _two_  
  
Jaimie slowly turned her head, her dark brown eyes locked with his piercing blue orbs, their noses almost touching. Underneath his burning gaze, she felt as if every nerve in her body was a livewire.  
  
 _one  
FLASH_

The bright light seemed to push her over the edge, she closed her eyes as she leaned forward to bridge the small gap between them. Her lips brushed his, hesitantly, and Jaimie felt her chest constrict. His hand shot up to cup her face gently pulling her lips back to his. Jaimie let her body melt into his touch, his hand traveling backwards, tangling his fingers in her hair. His other hand sliding from her waist to the small of her back, pressed her closer to him.  
  
The kiss seemed to explode in intensity, months of longing poured from her lips, from her body, a desperate need fueled her into fierce action. It was all too much and not enough. She needed more, wanted him closer. She quickly moved to straddle his lap, but she found her movement restricted by the tight dress. Jaimie reached down to pull the fabric of her dress up her muscular thighs, allowing her to move her knees to either side of his body, never breaking the frantic kiss. Tom groaned into her mouth as she rocked her hips down slightly. He pulled his mouth away from hers to look her deep in the eyes.  
“Jaimie,” he breathed. “Jaimie, I’ve wanted this for so long.” His voice was low and rough, sending another shiver through her body. Jaimie was too breathless to form words. She crashed her mouth back upon his in response, her hands burying themselves into his dyed black hair.  
  
She suddenly felt his body twist beneath her and the whole world seemed to tilt and spin. Jaimie found herself pinned against the wall at the corner of the booth, one leg stretched across the bench while the other was shot out to the side in the small space. Her dress was now hopelessly rucked up around her waist. Tom loomed over her, hands roaming her body, sliding along the newly exposed skin of her thighs. She threw her head back as his lips fell to her sensitive skin, burning a trail of kisses up and down her throat, to her collarbone, along the hard angle of her jaw. She tangled her fingers into his dark locks again, gasping as she felt one of his hands sliding up from her thigh. A gentle touch against the lace of her panties made Jaimie’s fingers tighten in Tom’s hair, forcing his face to bury deeper into the side of her neck. Jaimie’s breathing became ragged as she tried to suppress a husky moan, her hips rocking up into his touch as his name slipped from her lips.  
  
If she wasn’t so distracted by the sensation of Tom’s long fingers sliding along the edge of her panties while his mouth worked at the skin below her ear, Jaimie probably would have been startled by the sudden movement taking place behind Tom’s back.  
  
“Oh! Sorry mate!” Chris’s voice rang out in amusement as he turned quickly around, clumsily trying to pull the curtain back into place. Tom bolted upright, cursing quite profusely under his breath. Jaimie could hear Kat’s laughter ringing through the air and she tried to pull her dress back down in frantic embarrassment. “But it’s about damn time!”


End file.
